Raven and Robin
by Blue Phoenix and Coyote
Summary: A new hunter is sent to Japan to hunt Robin, but no one knows anything about this hunter. Robin seems very afraid of them for some reason. A little AmonxRobin, and rating may go up.
1. The Hunter

Raven and Robin  
By: Sara Coyote Pope "Hecate"  
Chapter 1 – The Hunter  
  
Author's Note – Hello!!!!! This is my first ever Witch Hunter Robin fanfic! I got this idea a while ago. Hope someone out their likes it. Anyways, the disclaimer crap. I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, yet takes out whip, katana, lighter, machine gun, and a-bomb*.  
  
Tappa, tappa, click, clacka, clack, tap, tapa, clack. The keys on a black laptop were going off in a dark car that was sitting outside a rundown old building. The occupant inside the vehicle was busily searching for something. They had been hard at work for nearly hours.  
Suddenly, the tapping stopped, and the person paused. Their dark, shallow eyes flickered back and forth over the text that was present on the screen. The unknown person takes out a strange looking cell phone. He touches the screen and speaks into it.  
"Hey, Michael, it's me," a male voice, deep, strong, and soft, speaks to the phone he is holding, "Solomon is sending another hunter. They have done a good job of hiding the details so far. I do not know the name, gender, or power of this next hunter. Please look that up for me, and notify me as soon as you find anything," there is a pause as the man listens to the other speakers comment. "All I know is that the hunter is flying in right now as we speak, and I estimate that they won't strike until tomorrow at midnight, why midnight? From what I found that is the schedule the hunter is on. Until then I will contact her and ask her if she knows anything. She did know about Sastra last time," another pause, "yes, I promise to keep a close eye on her,"  
With that, he turned off the phone, and stepped out of the car. He walked up, slowly, up some concrete stairs until he came to a door. He waited outside for a moment, as if contemplating some kind of dramatic entrance, but that would be out of character.  
"Amon?" a quiet feminine voice calls out from the darkness as the man opens the door. Amon steps in front of a metal ladder and looks up at platform suspended above him. A young girl, no older than fifteen, steps to the edge of the platform and looks down the man who has just entered her space.  
"Robin, I know it's late, but I need to speak with you immediately," Robin couldn't help but notice the subtle hint of an apology behind Amon's usual coldness. Without waiting for her to reply, Amon continued.  
"I have just heard word that Solomon is sending another hunter," he waited for some sort of reaction, but when he saw that she held her usual calm, expressionless stare, he went on, "Unfortunately, I know nothing of this hunter that they plan on sending, only that they are on their way right now, and won't strike until midnight tomorrow,"  
Robin nodded, taking all this in, and waiting for Amon to continue.  
"I asked Michael to see if he can find anything at all about this mysterious hunter, and I came to you to ask if you might know anything about the next hunter Solomon might send, after Sastra failed," Robin closed her eyes and thought for a moment.  
"You said that this hunter was going to strike at midnight, correct?" Robin asked.  
"Yes that is right," he had a feeling that she was developing an idea as to who this hunter is. "Is it strange for a hunter to strike at midnight?" Amon asked, he had a feeling that was a clue.  
"Not a hunter, per-say, but for a witch, definitely,"  
"Why is that?" Amon was now more than curious.  
"Midnight is considered the witching hour correct?" Amon nodded to show that she should continue. "This is because, at the same time, midnight is a beginning, and an end. However, in witchcraft the thirteenth hour is the true witching hour. Some witches believe this while others don't. Scientifically there is no thirteenth hour, but not all witches follow what is 'real'. For witches, finding a way to draw out the full potential of their craft is key, especially in battle. The witching hour is believed to be the hour when all energies of any craft are at their peak. So, the witching hour is a prime time to battle or perform a ritual,"  
"I don't see how this is going to help. Wouldn't all hunters then attack at midnight, if that is when their power is at its strongest?" Amon was a little agitated because is felt like they had reached a dead end.  
"Actually, witches prefer to avoid battles or rituals at midnight," Robin saw the surprise on Amon's usually expressionless face, and took that as a sign to continue. "As I said, the witching hour is when the energies of the craft are strongest. But this means that other energy might interfere with another craft. Since all the crafts are of equal strength, they will begin to blend making it harder for the witch focus on theirs. When opposing crafts clash, the result is deadly. This discourages witches from fighting at midnight. Only those who know how strong they are, and know that they have complete and utter control over their craft can draw out their full potential on this mysterious hour of the night,"  
"So, this would also make a prime time to attack a relatively strong witch, because they might be strong, but not have control," Robin nodded confirmation at Amon's theory. "Having said that, do you think you might have signaled out a hunter that would be able to fight at midnight?"  
"I do recall they're being a hunter from Solomon capable of doing that, yes, but I am afraid that their name, and craft escape me," Amon looked up at his partner watching her deep in thought. He smiled inwardly to himself, taking in the mysterious beauty before him. He was about to open his mouth to ask another question, when a familiar ringing came from within his pocket.  
Robin looked up as Amon turned on his communicator.  
"What is it Michael?" his tone held a hint of excitement, full of hope that the clever hacker had found out at least the name of this hunter.  
"I'm sorry to say, I wasn't able to find much, but I'll give you what little I did find. I hacked into the airports in Tuscany and in Japan to check their reservations on flight between 10 pm and 12 am. I found one reservation that was for a one-way flight to Japan, and checked to see if the reservation had come from Solomon. Thankfully, they matched, and I have the name of the hunter, but that's it. This hunter if a 15 year old girl by the name of Raven, but that's all I could find," Amon looked up to see if Robin recognized the name when she heard it.  
Robin, did recognize the name, but wasn't sure if she wanted too. She narrowed her eyes slightly as the memory began to push its way into her head. Robin let out a sudden gasp, and shut her eyes as a cold wave of fear washed over her. She began to perspire and pant as a cold wave enclosed over her heart, and her head began to swim.  
Amon's eyes widened in shock at the sudden behavior his partner was exhibiting. Forgetting that Michael was still on, Amon shoved the communicator into his pocket as he stepped forward to Robin.  
"Robin!" Amon's voice was strong, and hid the hint of desperate concern. He was trying to break through the fit she was having.  
"Robin!" he called again, louder, and placed his hand on her shoulder attempting to wake her. That slight contact shot the girls' eyes open.  
She stared wide-eyed at the wall, still sweating and her breath coming out in short intervals. Amon stepped back when he saw her pupils dilate, and was wise to do so. In that instant, the grimy inside of the sink lit up, flames dancing within its confines. Amon looked at the girl before him, watching her breath calm as she regained control.  
"Robin," Amon's voice was strong, questioning, yet worried, "What happened? Did you recognize the hunter's name?" Robin took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
"I don't understand, when I heard her name, I didn't recognize a face or a person, just untold fear," Amon gazed at Robin watching her struggle to calm her craft. He had to struggle with the urge to embrace her tightly, and sooth her.  
"I saw horrible images," Robin's voice grew stronger despite the images she was describing, "There was blood, so much blood. And a body...no...two bodies, everything was in darkness, behind a shadow. And, there was a child standing there, blood splattered all over her. And her eyes, they were empty, nothing there, just looking at the bodies. I knew...I know, because I was there,"  
But before anything else could be said, the familiar ringing come from within Amon's coat pocket. He tapped the screen, and a concerned voice comes out of the communicator.  
"Hey, are guys alright, I suddenly lost connection. Did something happen?" Michael's voice was full of worry and concern for his two team members.  
"No, everything's alright Michael," Amon was about to say that he was about to leave and go home for the night, when Michael intervened.  
"Oh, hey, after I had lost connection, I tried looking through the Solomon database for a hunter named Raven,"  
"Did you find anything?"  
"Unfortunately, no, it seems like Headquarters doesn't want anyone to find out about this hunter. Under her name though, the only information provided was a name. 'The Shadow Coven' (a/n- to anyone who has read my X- Men Evolution fanfic, this may seem somewhat familiar glares from readers okay, I like using the shadow coven idea, don't hurt me), and then a picture of this. One second, and I'll send it to you,"  
Amon flipped over his communicator, and pressed the button on the back, and a little machine rose from the communicator. Within minutes, Amon was staring at the strange picture that Michael had found earlier.  
"What is it?" Amon asked perplexed. The picture was of a leather book with a tainted, silver edge. On the cover of the book, in intricate gothic style writing were the words "The Book of Shadow." Underneath that was a very detailed, and evil looking illustration of a Raven.  
Amon handed the communicator to Robin, and watched for her reaction as she inspected the image. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
"How interesting," her voice was soft again. As she handed the communicator back to Amon, she became lost in thought, trying to remember what it was about this book that seemed so familiar to her.  
Amon was watching her, contemplating whether he wanted to ask her about this book, or save it for tomorrow. Suddenly, Amon and Robin squinted their eyes as sunlight shot through the less than adequate blinds on Robin's window. That was enough to give Amon his answer.  
"It's nearly morning already, and tonight has been tiring. I should leave, and let you rest, and rest for a bit myself," Amon directed this comment towards Robin who nodded her head in agreement, trying to not allow the heavy weights of sleep pull her eyelids down.  
"Michael, you should get some rest too, but I would like you to look for any information about the Shadow Coven, or the Book of Shadow, understand?"  
"Gotcha, see you at work Amon," with that, Amon turned off his communicator and shoved it into his pocket.  
"I'll tell Nagira to let you sleep in a bit today, since you were up so late last night. At around 11 pm, or so, I'll be back here with Karasuma, Dojima, and Sakaki," when he saw her quizzical expression he continued, "if this hunter is as strong as believe she is, we are going to need as much help as we can get," Robin then nodded her agreement and watched as Amon left her room.  
Once he left, Robin couldn't suppress her smile any longer. She was touched by his subtle concern for her, and even though he was cold an emotionless at times, Robin felt like there was a part of him that he didn't want anyone to see.  
She climbed up the ladder, and flopped onto her bed, and slowly let the sandman take her away to the land of sleep.  
  
~Raven's Flat~  
  
Just outside the beautiful building where what was left of the STNJ organization resides, a lone figure stands in its shadow. They smile up at the extravagant structure and shift their pack onto their left shoulder. The Gateman looks up to see the civilian staring at the former STNJ. He looks down and sighs at the need to get up, and shoo the girl away.  
As he picks himself up, out of the chair, and looks out the window, the girl has disappeared. The only thing he notices is a solitary black feather, floating in and out of the Raven's Flat shadow, as it slowly descends to the ground. 


	2. The Raven's Shadow

Raven and Robin  
By: Sara Coyote Pope "Hecate"  
Chapter 2 – The Raven's Shadow  
  
Author's Note- Gomen, I came out with chapter 2 soon after chapter 1, so I did not get any comments yet. I just thought that this story would be more appealing once the mystery OC was introduced. I will add another page of thank yous to anyone who does comment. Gomen again, and enjoy.  
  
Robin looked up at the clock in the law office, and let out a slight sigh as she looked back down at the note Nagira gave her before he left earlier that afternoon.  
"Robin, Heard you had a rough night last night, so I'm letting you sleep in. When you wake up, I'll be out scrounging information on this hunter Amon told me about. I'll be back at 10:30 pm to get ready for the fight. Yes, I will be assisting in you protection. Later,"  
After reading through the note for the fifteenth time, Robin glanced back up at the clock and saw that it was only 8 pm. Suddenly, a wave of sleepiness made itself evident to Robin, and she lay down on the couch in Nagira's Law Office. She decided it was best to rest for a bit coming to the conclusion that being tired during tonight's fight was not the smartest idea. As she closed her eyes, she let her mind slip into the calming peace of darkness  
  
The wind was beginning to blow restlessly in the street where Nagira's office was. Nagira, himself, was frustrated at having to fight his way to his building. The wind was really pushing against him making the likelihood of bumping into things greater.  
Finally, the wind subsided, and Nagira sighed in relief, lifting his head up so he could see in front of him. Unfortunately, the wind only stopped so that it could change direction, attacking from behind with the same ferocity it had before.  
Now, Nagira felt like a strong hand was forcefully pushing him towards the office building. Upon getting to the front of the building, Nagira started to wonder whether fate was trying to get him to stop something before it started.  
Standing in front of the entrance to the office building, was a young girl, who looked about the same age as Robin. This strange girl held an aura of cold, unknown fear that lashed out at anyone that came near her.  
Her pitch-black hair danced in the raving wind, exposing her pale, soft features. She had a lean, sculpted body, and just from the way she was standing, people knew she was strong. She wore a grey off the shoulder witches dress, the kind made for adult Halloween costumes, which were held on by a black spaghetti strap. There was a slit down the center, starting from her thighs, revealing tight black shorts, and smooth, pale legs, cover by black fishnets. She a pair of black, leather boots that reached to just below her knees.  
Nagira would be gapping at her, had he not been frozen with the fear of venturing into the unknown. He was able to snap out of his stupor when he noticed that she was staring up at the windows of his law office. He scrunched his eyes trying to figure out what such a strange looking girl would want at his law office.  
It wasn't until he saw it, the maniacal smile on her lips and the cold unforgiving eyes to go with it. It wasn't until he saw it that he knew what she was so excited about, why she was in front of his building, and why she was staring up at the window...  
  
(Should I leave a cliffhanger here? hmmmm...yep. I think I will gets attacked by angry readers okay, okay, no cliffhanger. hahahaha. People today)  
  
She was after Robin. Nagira narrowed his eyes, and decided that now was definitely the time to make his move, and besides, he knew she wasn't going to do anything yet. He strode forward, and shoved his way in front of the frightening girl, and slammed the door to the office building behind him.  
He hurriedly made his way up to his office, and nearly broke the door down. There was Robin, napping peacefully on the couch in the room. Nagira just chuckled to himself and walked over to his desk by the window. As he slid into his chair, he whipped his direction out the window. And then he saw nothing, just a feather falling lifelessly to the ground.  
  
The girl just stood in her same position, not even flustered by the man's actions. Her maniacal smile revealed two small fangs that seemed to be growing. She began to laugh to herself, and disappeared when the clouds blew over the building.  
  
"...obin," Robin could hear her name being called to her in the emptiness of her mind, "Robin...Robin wake up," she slowly opened her eyes and saw Nagira bending over her, hid hand on her shoulder in an attempt to wake her from her sleep.  
"Uh," Robin sat up feeling very groggy, "What is it?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She quickly glanced around the room, noticing that the lights were on and that it was dark outside. "What time is it?" she asked, suddenly aware of her surroundings.  
"It's nearly eleven at night, and Amon just called asking me to escort you over to Raven's Flat," Nagira replied, "He said we all need to be prepared for the 'visitor'," Robin gave him a tiny smile, amused at the enjoyment Nagira was getting from the anticipation of fighting this mysterious witch. Robin, on the other hand, was more than a little wary of fighting someone whose' name brought about such cold fear in her heart.  
  
Robin and Nagira stepped out of the elevator onto the carpeted floor. Suddenly, Nagira was shoved to the side, nearly crashing into the wall. Standing in front of a surprised Robin, where Nagira was seconds before was Dojima.  
"Robin, Robin!!! Are you all right? Are you sure you want to fight? How have you been holding up? Do you know anything about the hunter?" Dojima was bombarding Robin with questions that the poor girl wasn't even getting a chance to answer. Luckily, Miho came to the rescues, putting her hand on Dojima's shoulder.  
"Now, Dojima," Miho started in her mother-like voice, "Why don't we give Robin some time to get situated, this is a lot for all of us to understand," Robin gave Miho a warm look that clearly said thank you. She looked behind the two, at the rest of the occupants in the room. Sakaki was lounging against a chair, talking to Amon about something. Michael was furiously typing away at something on his computer.  
Robin walked up behind Michael, and bent down a bit to see what was on the screen.  
"What are you looking for?" she asked in her usual, quiet voice. She noticed numerous windows up showing pictures of the strange book that she had seen last night.  
"I'm trying to find as much information as I can about this book, 'The Book of Shadows'," Michael replied, completely absorbed in his research. "Unfortunately, the only places I came across that had any information were regular fan websites. These were the websites that people who wanted to take up the Wicca religion, or are just interested in witchcraft come for information. But, all the information I have found are just rumors that everyone has picked up on," Robin could tell that Michael was getting frustrated, and decided to leave him alone. It was at that time that Amon came forward with a huge bag. He placed it on the table in the waiting room area of the floor.  
Everyone looked inside to see a wide assortment of weapons and such. There were of course, the orbo guns, then there were a variety of swords and knives made out of pure silver, and last but not least, there were regular guns that carried plain and silver bullets.  
"Amon, we're fighting a witch, not raiding a vampire's nest," Sakaki sarcastically commented. Amon gave him a bored look with a hint of annoyance.  
"From all the fan sites Michael has been reading, we found similar information on each one," Amon explained calmly, "What all the rumors sum up to, is that there is a coven that has similarities to vampires, and can be dealt with in the same way. That's why we have all this pure silver. These rumors are all that we have to work with, so the silver weapons might not work,"  
After Amon's explanation, the atmosphere in the room was one of complete seriousness. Michael had even stopped typing once he heard how grim Amon's voice sounded. Nobody knew ANYTHING about this hunter, and everyone was anticipating the worst.  
Robin and Karasuma started to sway back and forth, and looked drunk. Nagira caught Robin as she was about the fall backwards, and Dojima supported Karasuma. Sakaki stole a glance at the clock, and then turned to the rest of them, his eyes were dark with apprehension.  
"Guys," his voice was low and monotone, "It's midnight,"  
  
A/N- I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update this sooner!!! And I'm sure that all of the people who actually liked the first chapter have all forgotten about it. I don't blame them; I took forever, GOMEN NASAI!!! Third chapter coming up within this very same week, and let me tell you that it is Sunday!!!  
  
holly- I PROMISE I WILL!! Thank you for enjoying it. Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin- I guarantee you that in the next chapter we will know probably too much about the hunter.lol.i'm glad you like it, thank you robin's-hope- I am sorry if it was confusing, I hope this chapter and later chapters makes it un-confusing -, although I can understand why. Also, thanks for the tip about the anonymous thingy 


	3. Why? Are you afrain of the dark?

Raven and Robin  
By: Sara Coyote Pope "Hecate"  
Chapter 3- 'Why? Are you afraid of the dark?'  
  
A/N- I know, I am farther behind than I like, but I have had a lot going on, seeing as to how school is coming to a close. But, I promise, I will pick up the pace. To those who have commented, and who enjoy my story, thanks you all. You are giving me the push I need to complete this. Disclaimer- I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, except for this new hunter, happy now?  
  
There was no light at all, outside of Raven's Flat. The only light that was provided to Robin's protectors' was from their own flashlights. Not even the moonlight could break through the thick clouds of the night. Everyone was straining there other senses so that they could be aware of the mysterious hunters presence. The darkness was growing at such a level that it was becoming harder and harder to distinguish whose' shadow was whose. That's why, when the hunter did arrive, none of them even heard the gravel under her feet.  
The new STNJ snapped around to where Robin was, to where their instincts were telling them that the predator was near. No one could even move so much as to point their weapons at the opponent. Nagira narrowed his eyes as he recognized the demon standing in front of them; it was the girl he encountered outside his building that very same day.  
Then, she was frightening in a maniac serial killer way, but now, her eyes were calm, and emotionless. Her current demeanor was that of a cobra, deadly, graceful, and powerful. Now she was emitting a feeling of fear that you get when encountering something unknown and mysterious. Sometimes, not knowing is more frightening than knowing you are about to die.  
Robin didn't move from where she had been standing a minute ago because she was too surprised to even blink. When someone rises out of your shadow right in front of you, it doesn't exactly leave your brain enough time to realize that this might be a threat.  
The girl standing in front of Robin turned around to look at her. Her empty grey eyes piercing through Robin's bright green ones. She was halfway out of the shadow when Amon fired the first bullet, snapping everyone out of their stupor. Unfortunately, the bullet soared right through the hunter and clinked on the ground. The girl didn't even turn around; she just brought herself completely out of the shadow, and fully faced Robin.  
"I'm back, Robin," the girl stated in a monotonous whisper. Robin's eyes widened in shock, and she lost control once again. Terrible images of body parts and blood flashed inside her eyelids. A tiny child standing in front of roaring flames, facing the cadavers, looking impassively at the body remains in front of them.  
Fire started to shoot up everywhere around the stranger, Robin was firing her flames with great intensity, but always just missing her mark. At least, that's what it would look like from far away. The others couldn't believe their eyes; she was dodging the flames just as fast as Robin could throw them at her.  
The protector's eyes were then drawn to the ground where pure black wings were growing out from the side of the hunter's shadow. The space around her began to crackle and surge with dark energy. No one even noticed the dark hand that was climbing its way up Robin's dress, until she started to call out.  
"Feather's...red...blood, so much blood...no trees...no house...just a...Raven," in the middle of her rambling, Robin felt a slight pain up her shoulder where she found herself lying on the concrete. Amon had leapt towards her, and tore her out of the shadow's grip.  
Her control had snapped long ago, but it wasn't until now that Robin finally let the tears flow.  
"But, Raven, why?" Robin was able to speak, once she had regained a portion of her control, "Why did you come back?"  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Maybe I should leave it here. (is stabbed by a frustrated fan) Okay, okay, no need to be violent (nursing wound)  
  
The shadows began to rise out of the ground around the hunter. A giant raven erupted from the shadows and flew up into the sky before rocketing back down to the ground. As soon as its dark beak hit the street the darkness exploded, and what stepped out of the curtain of shadows was another Raven.  
"How can there be two?" Dojima exclaimed, panicking. The second Raven began to laugh maniacally. Nagira recognized that crazed expression as the same one he saw on Raven outside his building that day.  
"Why, there aren't two of us, for we are one in the same," Robin was clutching the sides of her head in fear that they would explode, "she is my shadow, and I am hers. We are both real, and we are both reflections of one another. We are just opposite sides of the same coin," Raven took a quick glance around at the group she was speaking to. Both Raven's then smiled, the first one looked solemn, her smile holding no sincerity. While the second one, looked like a crazed serial killer about to strike its next victim.  
"What's the matter?" calm, Raven asked, "It can't be, that you all are afraid of the dark?" the crazed Raven finished. 


	4. Unexpected Ally

Raven and Robin

By: Sara Coyote Pope "Hecate"

Chapter 4- The Unexpected Ally

A/N- I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I PROMISE I WILL WORK MY HARDEST TO BELT OUT TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS! I was just feeling like none of my stories were really going anywhere, and I was hitting bad writer's block with all of them, but now that I have had…a years' -- ; rest, I should get back on a roll

Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child- I'm very happy u like it. I hope u like the next chapters

Rowan thank u for the encouragement! I'm glad u like it

Jane- glad u like it, sorry if it confuses u, I'll try to make it un-confusing ;). about the silver thing, I have read a couple of vamp. books and seen some movies where the only way to kill them it by silver bullets. these myth stories have been re-written so many times it's hard to tell which is the real one. maybe ur right, maybe I am, who knows?

Secret411 – if it weren't for you, I would have never been motivated back to the story

"_Why, there aren't two of us, for we are one in the same," Robin was clutching the sides of her head in fear that they would explode, "she is my shadow, and I am hers. We are both real, and we are both reflections of one another. We are just opposite sides of the same coin," Raven took a quick glance around at the group she was speaking to. Both Raven's then smiled, the first one looked solemn, her smile holding no sincerity. While the second one, looked like a crazed serial killer about to strike its next victim._

_"What's the matter?" calm, Raven asked, "It can't be, that you all are afraid of the dark?" the crazed Raven finished._

Without a moment's notice, Amon lunged at the witch only to feel his body connect with the concrete beneath him. He stood up, quickly and whipped his head around to try and find Raven. Unfortunately, he didn't look down. Crazy, maniacal Raven was emerging from Amon's own shadow!

Robin saw the hunter as she was raising herself out of her partner's shadow. But, before she could call out to him, a hand clasped itself over her mouth. The calmer of the two Ravens' was restraining Robin.

"Robin!" Nagira made a run for her, but found that he could not move his legs. Dojima, Kurosawa, and Sakaki found that they too were glued to the sidewalk. Amon turned to the source of the noise, and saw Robin being held back by Raven. In the blink of an eye, psycho Raven's fist hit Amon's cheek, sending him flying.

"We need to discuss an important issue with our fellow witch," calm Raven said. "Don't worry, frightened little lambs, we'll be back," crazy Raven smiled. With that, the three witches began to sink into the ground, into their shadow.

It wasn't until the three had completely disappeared that the shadow spell wore off. However, none of them moved. Everything had happened so fast, they hadn't even unzipped their bag of silver bullets. Amon cursed under his breath and punched the ground. No one wanted to believe it, even though the fact was a clear as daylight, they had failed.

It was as if she was swimming in a world filled with shadows. The only light Robin could see was the strange glow she was emitting, and the light from the hunter. The two Ravens' then molded back into one and just stood there, floating in mid-air her dark hair flowing around her and disappearing into the dark background.

"Why did you come back?" Robin asked without hesitating, "Coming to finish me off for seeing what you were so desperately trying to hide from Solomon?" Raven just looked at Robin thoughtfully and did the most unbelievable thing, she knelt down on one knee (imagine a knight being knighted).

"I have come to try and correct the balance of my karma. To make-up for my past mistakes," Robin just stood there, blinking dumbly, "You were the only person to see me lose control like that, and I am grateful that you did. I believe it was fate that you saw me, and fled instead of telling someone. In a dream I had, I knew that you are the only person who will be able to help me,"

"But, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, and I didn't suspect you to know either…at least, consciously. The way fate works is things just happen that lead to the ultimate event, and the being doesn't know what they did or must do, but they do it,"

Robin was seeing stars, and wished she could drag herself out of this shadow, but decided to help Raven. She was now on the run from Solomon too, and despite her neutral tone, sounded desperate for a helping hand.

"Well, the only thing I can think to do for you now is to provide you a place to sleep and food to eat. And, you are welcome to come work with me at STNJ," Raven smiled so broadly that Robin could have sworn that the entire dark space flickered off.

"See, I knew you'd know what you had to do," Robin just nodded.

"O…kay, but first before we leave, what is this place?"

"Shadows from objects seem to be just light being blocked out, but they are actually doorways to an empty dimension. It is rumored that this place was once occupied by the Devil himself, but he supposedly faded out of reality when science became more trustworthy that mythology. This is usually where I sleep and just sit in. I can command the shadow to show where there are doorways into your world, and I can see where the doorway is before I exit this realm,"

"But, don't you get lonely?" with that Raven paused, and looked up at the non-existent ceiling.

"No….because when I close my eyes and open my ears, I can hear everything," and in the blink of an eye Robin and Raven where standing in the street surrounded by a very surprised STNJ crew. Just as quickly, Robin was yanked behind Amon and Sakaki had his gun to Raven's skull.

"Wait!" Robin yelled, "Its okay, she is not here to hurt me or any of us! She's just here to find penance, forgiveness!"

"How the hell are we supposed to trust her word?" Amon was furious and was advancing like a lion on its prey, all the while Raven just stood there watching everything. "So, tell me! Why the hell should we trust you? You were sent from the STN headquarters!" Amon was shoving her shoulder with his gun angry as to why Robin was defending the person sent to kill her.

"Because," Raven started never breaking eye contact with Amon "as of this very moment I too am on the run from Solomon," Amon just glared at her in disbelief. "Solomon will find out about my willing failure to not kill Robin, and that act of betrayal immediately takes me out of the loop at headquarters," the red rage Amon had seen in his eyes dissipated and he took a step back, and motioned for Sakaki to lower his weapon.

For a moment, Raven and Amon had a connection. For that short minute Amon saw everything in Raven's mind whether it was a conscious decision or not, and he understood.

"Fine," he abruptly turned around, "if you know what you're doing, then I guess everything is in order," Dojima, Miho, Sakaki, and Robin all stared at Amon in disbelief at his mood swing. "Come on everyone, there's no need for us to stay out here any longer, this was never going to be a real job in the first place," Dojima opened her mouth but was silenced "she'll be living with Robin and working for us, and no longer poses as any sort of threat, this is final so I don't want any questions about it tomorrow. Now if you don't mind it's well into the morning and I'd like to get at least three hours of sleep for once," With that strong mark putting an end to any conversation, Amon sulked off, shortly followed by Sakaki, Miho, and Dojima.

Raven smiled and made a soft sound that almost sounded like a chuckle. Robin just looked from the fleeing Amon to Raven, utterly confounded at what just happened between the two of them. The sudden wave of exhaustion finally kicked in, and Robin waved over to Raven.

"Come on, it's time to go home,"


End file.
